


Hellfire! Fire and Fry! 地狱火！熊熊燃烧！

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Universe - hazbin hotel, Aziraphale decides to open a bookshop, M/M, to save souls
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: *地狱客栈AU。为了削减地狱爆棚的冗余人口，杀戮日计划推行在即，克鲁利因为提前探听到了消息而被地狱公爵追杀。为了解决这一危机，亚茨拉菲尔决定开一家书店，用书籍之美来洗涤恶魔们罪孽的灵魂。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Hellfire! Fire and Fry! 地狱火！熊熊燃烧！

_“_ _Out in the shed because the signal is better_

_呆在信号不错的小屋下_

_You dial in because we're happy together_

_很高兴我们能在一起所以我拨通了你的电话_

_You seem surprised that I would call you at all_

_你似乎很惊讶我竟然会给你打电话……*_ _”_

亚茨拉菲尔放下书，对着手边的老式留声机皱起了眉头。他不记得自己有买 ** **波普爵士**** 的歌曲。但那道蹩起的皱纹只持续几秒，便变为了然的抬头纹。

“哦。”他自言自语着，将唱针抬了起来。

滋滋啦啦的音乐声戛然而止。一滴墨水般的雾气顺着针尖噗滋一声挤出，摇摇欲坠地晃了几秒，随后向空中拖曳出连绵不断的线条，过分滑腻的流速甚至会让人产生某种爬行动物的联想。

亚茨亚菲尔见惯不怪地收好双腿，将茶杯抱进手里。热可可已经凉了。

雾气以惊人的速率越变越浓，几乎掩灭了狭窄房间里的最后一丝灯光。黑雾在墙壁上印出狂舞的阴影，以可怖的形态往中央纠缠——然后它终于找到了目的地，晃晃悠悠地悬在亚茨对面的沙发上，凝为实质后噗地一声落了下来。

“诶呦。”那团黑不溜秋的东西说。

诸位，见过伊甸之蛇、人间漫游者、撒旦之子抚育人，安东尼·克鲁利。

克鲁利摔得四仰八叉，一只脚翘在扶手上，另一条腿卡在矮桌下，墨镜歪到了头发里，还弄倒了亚茨的碎花小台灯。

“很高兴见到你，克鲁利。”亚茨扶起受到波及的可怜台灯，和煦的笑容仿佛三月春风，“但我希望你记得，我是有一台电话的。”

“比唱片机的年代还老，它还能使用简直是个地狱般的奇迹。”克鲁利迅速调整了自己，只是无处安放的细长双腿依旧往外支棱着，“上次顺着电话线过来的旅途差点被震碎成彩色粒子，像是被雷连着劈了三分钟。你的电话机一定是漏电了。”

“我的意思是，”亚茨慢吞吞地说，“你可以打电话的。”

这带来了一阵尴尬的沉默。他们都静静地看着再度开始旋转的黑胶唱片，只是这回没有声音发出。

克鲁利突然打破沉默说道：“你是不是有把炎剑？”

“呃。”奶金色卷发的那位说。愧疚的表情从脸上一闪而过，然后很快又跑回来，盘踞在那儿不走了。

“你有，对吧？”克鲁利抱着胳膊，“烧得跟什么似的。用来烤棉花糖简直一流。”

“呃。嗯……”

“我觉得它看起来相当骇人。”

“是的，但，嗯……”

“你弄丢了？”

“哦，不！不，不能算丢，更像是……”

“嗯？”

亚茨拉菲尔一副可怜兮兮的样子。“如果你一定要问的话。”他略显焦躁地说，“我把它给人了。”

克鲁利低下头，从墨镜上方盯着他。

“哦，我没办法啊。”亚茨心烦意乱地搓着手，“还记得我上次为了尝口可丽饼，偷溜出去结果跑错了坐标，不得不横渡英吉利海峡吗？”

“嗯哼，你还差点上了断头台。”

“不是那一次。”

“还有第二次？”

亚茨脸上的愧疚表情更深了。如果可行的话，他可能会直接消失在那块见鬼的格子纹坐垫里。“是个卖火柴的小女孩。她还那么小，看起来冷得要命，夜深了还要叫卖，可怜的小东西。她除了一把火柴什么都没了，我就想，呃，帮一把她又有什么害处呢？所以我说，听着，你得先暖暖自己，或者拿着它做个招牌也好。拿去吧，不用谢我，好好过日子就算帮大家的大忙了，愿阳光永远照耀在你的身上。”

克鲁利的表情开始变得古怪。隔着墨镜都能看出那双扭曲成一团的金色眼睛。

“怎么了？”亚茨问，心虚地玩着自己的袖扣。

“问题大了。”克鲁利说，“这勾起了一些往事的回忆。我记得几个世纪前，有个小姑娘举着一只造型诡异的火把焚了整个村子，谁也没法灭掉那场大火。”

“呃。”亚茨发出的声音像是谁掐住了他的脖子。

“最后因为‘持有与火魔交易的巫术制品’，她被女巫审判了，摁在水里淹死。”克鲁利将一条腿甩去另一条腿上，快乐地把自己缠在一起，“我知道这件事是因为她现在也在这里。住北区，屋顶都是红磷做的，谁都不敢和她起‘摩擦’，毕竟那可是字面意义的引火烧身——”

“行了，我知道你天天开车满城兜风。”亚茨有点冒火，“这不好笑。”

“不过我总算明白，你一个权天使怎么会被丢来下面住了。”克鲁利双手托着腮，“所以那把炎剑真的没了，再也找不到了？”

“克鲁利，你到底想干嘛？”

“这就是我第一时间赶来你这里的原因。”克鲁利总算说回了原点，“利古尔和哈斯塔去我家了。”

这用了亚茨好几秒的时间，才终于将名字和头衔对应。“地狱公爵？”

“嗯哼，想来灭我的口。”克鲁利说，“我干掉了利古尔，另一位现在恐怕在全城追杀我。”

“你干了什么？”

“一个不慎走漏的消息，他们在逐个清理知情的恶魔。用他们的话说，‘反正这种事情迟早都得发生，现在早点死还不用排队’。”克鲁利神秘兮兮地压低了嗓音，“知道哈米吉多顿吗？”

“世界之战，三回合，至死方休，不准投降。克鲁利，但我以为那已经是过去的……”

“嘘，又要发生了，不过是地狱内部的厮杀。没有规则，没有王法，上面叫它‘杀戮日’，为的是控制地狱爆棚的人口。”克鲁利换了个坐姿，“你想想，万一消息提前泄露——”

“肯定会发生巨大的反对浪潮，政权更迭……”亚茨只觉得背后的汗毛都要竖起来了。

“——那群孙子肯定要兴奋死啦！！！说不定当晚就会杀红眼，谁都不听游戏规则！！！！”

呃。前任天使第二次发出了被掐住喉咙的声音。

“所以我需要你的炎剑，”三个小时后，克鲁利打开了今晚的第十二瓶红酒。“我们得有一个保障。问题是，”大蛇醉醺醺地说，“问题是。问题是。”他试图把视线聚焦在亚茨拉菲尔脸上。

“某本书，肯定有哪本书说过这个。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“不不不。”克鲁利摇晃着一根手指说，“是火。绝对是火。火柴，永不熄灭的火，你不用去买汽油。火焰，信念……”

“也许这一切可以不必发生，”亚茨闷闷不乐地盯着自己的杯子。“如果我们可以在那之前提出更好、更友善的方案，然后拜托电视台广播出去……”

克鲁利冷冷地看着前任天使发呆，思绪的列车突然被一根钢梁阻断的人，都会祭出这种眼神。“你还有什么比无差别厮杀更激动人心的提议？”

亚茨的眼神愈发飘忽起来，他开始环视自己所在的房间。这里一开始只是间潮湿阴暗的储藏室，但他在每一个可能的区域塞满了架子，架子上塞满了从三界各地搜刮来的书籍，以至于剩下的空间只足够两个人膝盖挨膝盖地坐下。

“哦，开一家书店。”亚茨用一种近乎梦幻的语调说。“为什么要自相残杀？一定是平时太无聊了，地狱根本没有高质量的书籍，堕落后的生活缺乏任何层次的精神享受……”

“那你一定没看过成打的恶魔抱着药物自贩机嗑到呕吐。”克鲁利讷讷地说。

“你知道我指的不是那个。真正的书籍！饱含着对生活的爱与深刻思考，让你枯萎的心脏跟随着文字重新充盈起来，任何恶魔都可以——可以在书中获得救赎。”

克鲁利打了个哈欠。

“确定吗，你和恶魔谈救赎？”金色眼睛的大蛇摘下了墨镜。

“反正可以试试，万一能成功呢。有句话叫作‘每个人都值得第二次机会’，你怎么知道在心灵深处，没有一点点的善良存在？”亚茨在微醺中慈爱地笑起来，“我知道你，你能与我合作无间，就是因为……”

“停停停，打住。”克鲁利觉得自己的头发都快竖起来了，“我觉得你的计划没问题，绝对没有。就这么办。”

当天下午，亚茨的书店就挂了牌：

“堕落先生的书店 (Mr. Fell’s Bookshop)”。

接下来的两天里，有五个恶魔因为想要强行买书、偷书、抢书，被亚茨打断了腿。

“你别说，”克鲁利又给自己倒了杯酒，饶有兴致地看着窗外的人形匍匐爬远，“我觉得这计划能成。”

“别说我了。”亚茨也往外面看了看，“你的车怎么回事？”

“它终于开始用最大音量公放皇后乐队了，”恶魔龇牙咧嘴，“作为我瞎捣鼓收音机的回击。大衮老爱用车载收音机传口谕，他就不能老老实实打电话吗！”

这让前任天使忍不住瞥了一眼桌上的留声机，饱经风霜的机子沉默不语。“不，我问的不是这个，”亚茨拉菲尔踌躇着开口，“是，唔，你的车子着火了。”

“嗯？”

“用你自己的话来说，‘烧得跟什么似的’。”

“哦，”克鲁利想起来了，“没错，是有这回事。”

“现在已经有好几个恶魔围在它边上——烤棉花糖。”

“随他们去吧，哈斯塔终于找到我了。”红发恶魔猛嘬了一口酒，而他对面的那位差点把杯子扔了。

克鲁利隔着墨镜看了他一眼，“你慌什么？”

“你不打算跑吗，哈斯塔找到你了！”

“他突然出现在副驾驶座位上，杀戮日的消息很快就要宣布了。我往哪里跑？”克鲁利往沙发上一瘫，打响指的动作像是让指腹相互摩擦，“我正好在北区绕圈，顺路带他往卖火柴的小女孩家里兜了次风。”

“红磷屋顶？”

“红磷屋顶。车轮轰一声就起火了，风一吹只会越烧越旺。哈斯塔吓惨了。”

嘎滋。这声是从克鲁利烧成橙红色的本特利里传来的，音量堪比防空警报，音调堪比二弦小提琴。熊熊大火中，连车载音响的歌声都变得荒唐走板，但依稀能听出是弗雷迪·默丘里正在倾情演唱“我开始看见光芒了*”。

_I’m beginning to see the light_

_我开始看见_ _光芒_ _了_

_Hey, now, baby,_

_hey，现在，宝贝_

_I’m beginning to see the light_

_我开始看见_ _……_

霎时间，一位挨着车窗烤棉花糖的恶魔腾空飞了起来。日头灼灼，火光耀眼，棉花糖划过一道弧线砸在街对面的橱窗上，一并连着那可怜虫的左腿。好家伙。

“哈斯塔还在车里？”亚茨有种不祥的预感。

“那当然了。”克鲁利回答得理所当然。

又一位跑得不够快的恶魔被无形的力量托起来，扔出去。从墙上砸出的洞来看，祝他能看见正午的星星。

“市民们，插播新闻，我们有一条重要的信息需要宣布——”街头矗立的广告牌与喇叭突然被同一个声音占据。

_I’m beginning to see the light_

_我开始看见_ _光_ _了_

_Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

_现在，现在，现在，现在，现在，现在，现在，现在_

某种东西同时从车里里爬了出来。某种很大，还很愤怒的东西。

它有点像蛆。由成千上万小蛆虫组成的愤怒的巨蛆。它们扭动着，尖叫着，将任何胆敢挡路的活物死物扔去道路两侧。数百万小蛆虫的嘴巴一张一合，同声嘶叫着一个名字——

“杀戮日！”喇叭热情地高喊，“我敢肯定你们已经期待了太久！这是掠夺与荣耀的日子！”

“哈斯塔说什么？”克鲁利挖了挖耳朵。

“从口型来看，应该是在喊你。”亚茨的脸色已经比哈斯塔的风衣还白，白里透着生无可恋的灰，灰里泛着惊吓过度的青，“现在怎么办？”

镜头转向书店外，被广播激起斗志的恶魔们纷纷注意到了街头出现的庞然巨物，白色虫子扭成的高塔还在不知死活地嘶吼、尖叫、咒骂。

“就是这个了吧？”有恶魔立刻确定了目标。他们群情激昂，卸了墙洞里的砖，捞出火焰里的撬棍，还有的家伙把拖鞋抄在了手里，若是有人能递给他们一面旗，半小时内就能攻占巴士底狱。

“这个大，打这个！！！”

“干掉这个，整条街就是我们的了！！！”

亚茨拉菲尔目瞪口呆。“根据我的经验，如果有叛乱发生……”

“啊，哈。一场大洪水或者把整个城市沉了，但我们已经在地底了，下不去了，还记得吗？”红发恶魔又徒手拧开一瓶红酒，把软木塞丢进亚茨的水杯里，这让后者不赞成地皱了眉头。

“但暴力不会有什么好结果。”书店外应和着轰出一朵蘑菇云，前任天使的语气不是那么肯定了，“好吧，但是的确添了不少乱子……”

“这不是个好主意，但目前可是我们的救命稻草。”克鲁利说，用下巴点了点窗外。亚茨再度看出去。

短短几分钟内，街道像被春耕动员大队从里到外地犁了一遍，翻起的泥土里还能看见挣扎的灰白色蛆虫。有几只不死心地冒出头，马上又被路过的行人踩了进去。

“克鲁利！！你逃不掉的！！”虫子怒吼，可惜从这种尺寸听起来细如蚊嘤，谁都没听见。

世界安静下来，书店完好无损，这真是个地狱都办不到的奇迹。

“哇，哦。”亚茨说。

“再来杯酒吗？”克鲁利问。

“是的，谢谢。”

这里再度出现了一段沉默，直到亚茨决定有必要宣布下一件事。“书店的试营业结束了，我决定将它正式开业。”

“是吗，试营业的时候卖出了多少书？多少灵魂受到了感化？”

“克鲁利，你知道你不该这么问的。”亚茨作出一副被冒犯的模样，但肩膀很快放松下来，甚至露出一些快乐的神色，“我从一个神秘的书商哪里得到了一本战争自传。你知道的，那位战争，在杀戮日会引来相当的客流。我打算趁这个机会进行更多的宣传。”

“战争？四骑士之一的那位？”克鲁利皱着鼻子想了半天，“没记错的话，上次传出的小道消息是她在一家人间报社任职，每天的主要任务就是去各处煽风点火。”

“就是她。”亚茨的眼睛因为酒精显得亮晶晶的，“据说她的武器是一把发出火焰的宝剑，火光冲天，从来不会被浇灭——”

“你说什么？”克鲁利截住话头。

“不知道。”亚茨拉菲尔立刻改口，“没什么要紧事， **真的** 。”

****FIN.** **

*The Magic Gang - Tuning in的歌词

*这首歌是地下丝绒乐队的”Beginning to See the Light”.


End file.
